


As Needed

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the Giles short prompt "Glory"</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Needed

It was a dirty job, but he did it, with little compunction and less regret. He did it for the same reason he pushed and scolded and cajoled and encouraged and came down on Buffy and the others. For the same reason he sat up into the small (and large) hours of the morning pouring over volumes of lore and prophesy. For the same reason he balanced his checkbook, paid his rent and filed his tax returns. For the same reason he took a shower, clipped his finger nails and put the garbage out.

Because it needed to be done.

 


End file.
